


My other Halfa

by danielphantom



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielphantom/pseuds/danielphantom
Summary: The feud between Vlad and Danny has been over for quite some time now. To make up for it, Vlad offers Danny a one time offer: a summer program at a college near Vlad's mansion. Of course, this would cause Danny to have to stay with Vlad for the entire summer.  Will they see eye to eye?





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you on for movie night, Danny?” Sam asked, her lavender gaze falling upon the raven haired boy walking along the other side of her. Tucker glanced over at him expectantly. It was obvious the two had planned the movie night already. Danny’s mouth twitched, but he nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah, sure. If I can, I’ll join you two.” He replied, turning his eyes in front of him, a tense, displeased look in his eyes. Tucker and Sam had been ignoring him more lately. They didn’t invite him to movie nights like they used to, and when they went out, they neglected to ask Danny if he wanted to join. Danny once found his two companions wandering around Amity Park together without him, and they seemed perfectly happy that way. They were rather surprised to see him when he’d caught them. Tucker had tried to comfort him with a white lie, but Danny had not given into his friend’s excuse.  
Sam gave a tight smile. “Awesome.” She said curtly, turning to look at tucker. Danny had a feeling they would forget about Danny all together and do movie night without him. At this point in time, he was used to it.  
“What was Dash’s problem today? He was being more dickish than usual!” Sam exclaimed.  
Tucker frowned and spilled the beans about the incident that had happened at school earlier that day. Dash had held one of Tucker’s gadgets above his head, and laughed as he attempted to jump for it. When Danny made a smart remark to Dash about it, Dash turned his childish bullying to the half ghost. Long story short, Dash got a taste of his own medicine.  
The trio had soon reached the Fenton house. Sam and Tucker made some lame excuse about having to be somewhere and raced off. As usual, Danny let them go.  
“No, It’s fine. I have some homework to do anyway.” The raven haired boy reassured them.  
“Are you sure?” Sam asked, already turning to walk away. Danny was not, but nodded anyway.  
“Alright, Danny! See ya’ later dude!” Tucker replied as the two scurried away. Danny watched the two go with sad blue eyes. He missed the days when they had been close. The boy could try and convince himself that it didn’t bother him, but that wouldn’t be true. They hardly wanted to help him fight ghosts anymore as it is, and those were the funner times they had together. Danny turned and stepped into the house, coming face to face with a familiar silver-haired halfa. The only other halfa in existence, specifically one his father had created as well: Vlad Masters. The man had once been an enemy of the young Fenton boy but not long ago the two made a truce. Danny hadn’t seen the other since, but was rather surprised that he’d shown up.  
“Daniel.” Vlad said, giving an odd, genuine smile. “You haven’t gotten back to me on my offer yet.”  
Danny’s eyes widened. Shit. The offer. He mentally cursed himself. After the truce had been made, the mayor had made an offer to pay for the boy’s college. He was persistent after Danny had said no, and so he had said he’d think about it. The raven haired boy frowned, walking past him to set his backpack on the sofa. He turned to face the other man.  
“Right. Um. The offer.” He’d said softly. He turned , his eyes looking around for his parents, something to get the topic away from the offer. The house was silent, not even Jazz’s music could be heard.  
“They left, Daniel. They told me to wait here for you. That you’d be home in a short while.” Vlad explained, striding over to the couch and lowering himself onto it.  
“Where did they go?” Danny asked, biting his lip.  
“They didn’t say. They said that they’d be gone for a few hours.” Vlad said, smirking in amusement.  
“Oh.” Danny whispered, giving an awkward smile. Leave it up to his parents to put him into an awkward position. Danny turned and began walking to the kitchen quickly, the other jumped up and followed close behind.  
“Would you like something to drink? We have soda and- tea, and water.” Danny said, stopping curtly and turning around. He came face to face with the silver haired halfa.  
“The offer, Little Badger.” Vlad said, his voice low , eyes on the boy.  
“ I don’t know, Vlad. That’s a really, um, generous offer but-”  
“But?” The other halfa asked, leaning against the counter, raising a curious eyebrow.  
“ I could always get a college scholarship.” The fenton boy said, giving a forced, confident smile.  
“I could assure that you got into an ivy league school.” The older man argued.  
“ I don’t know.” Danny said, giving an exasperated sigh. Vlad smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“How about you come live with me for the summer? There’s a summer program at the college near my property. You’d get college credits. Its ivy league.” Vlad said, eyes trained on the boy.  
“I don’t kn-”  
“I've already spoken with your parents. They gave me permission. They encourage it.”  
“You spoke to my parents?” Danny exclaimed, looking up at him.  
Vlad nodded and said, “Yes. It’ll be good for you. You’ll get a break from fighting ghosts.”  
Danny gave a sigh. “Since you’re so set on this, just this summer.” Danny bargained, turning to walk to the fridge to scavenge for something to eat.  
“Excellent.” The other halfa replied, his blue eyes resting on the raven haired boy. “I’ll let your parents know.”  
“You go do that then.” The ghost boy replied, retrieving two cans of Cola from the fridge and offering one to Vlad. The older man gave a look of surprise but accepted it.  
“Thank you, Daniel.” The silver haired halfa said, giving a genuine smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to call your parents.” Danny nodded, walking to the pantry to snatch himself a snack as the other stepped into the other room to make the call, watching the other go and wondering what it would be like in the summer program.


	2. Off to Wisconsin!

“So, Little Badger, I was thinking..” The halfa began, turning to look at the other halfa. Danny raised his eyebrows in curiosity.  
“Hmm?” Danny hummed, tilting his head.  
“Since you’re going to be staying with me, maybe I could mentor you, yeah? Teach you things about your own powers you’ve yet to find out? I’ve had experience with it and I might as well pass it on to another halfa.” Vlad proposed, giving his usual charming smile. Danny’s eyes lit up with excitement. Maybe he would have some fun on this trip after all!  
“Yeah, of course! When can we start?” Danny cried with excitement. Between fighting ghosts and school he hadn’t had time to experiment with his powers. He was rather excited to learn different things he could eventually use to fight ghosts!  
The silver haired halfa chuckled. “Tomorrow. Classes don’t start until monday.” He noted. Danny nodded and leaned back in his seat with a smile.  
“Lit.” The boy whispered.  
“Daniel, did I just hear you say, ‘lit’ ?”  
“I- what?” Danny asked blushing. “What’s wrong with it?”  
“Oh, nothing’s wrong with it.” Vlad teased.  
“ Then why are you talking like it is?” The younger halfa asked sticking out his tongue.  
“I just thought it was rather interesting. That’s all. Interesting choice in vocabulary.”  
“Youre one, to talk, fruitloop!” Danny cried, bringing up an old nickname. The young boy smiled. Vlad chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. So the mayor did have a sense of humor. He hadn’t actually associated with him enough to know, but Danny wanted to get to know the other. He seemed interesting. Especially since his father was the reason that he was also half ghost, much like himself. Danny crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.  
“So, do you have any hobbies, Vlad?” The boy asked curiously.  
“I do, but you have to promise not to laugh.” Vlad replied with a wink.  
“I hereby promise not to laugh at your embarrassing hobby. Now spill.”  
“ I like to cook. Baking is my favorite.” The other halfa replied in a mock whisper.  
“Really? That’s not embarrassing!” Danny replied , blinking in surprise. Cooking had been something he had also picked up. His parents schedule had picked up and gotten much busier, leaving him and Jazz to do most of the cooking especially when they were away. He didn’t mind it and was even excited about possibly cooking with Vlad. Maybe they’d share recipes. The boy was dying to find out. The summer would definitely be better than if the boy had stayed home he was sure of it.  
“Is that so?” Vlad laughed, smirking.  
“I mean, I cook too, so big whoop!”  
“Yeah? Maybe we’ll cook together then, yeah , little badger?”  
“My thoughts exactly, fruitloop!” Danny said, giving the other an excited smile. Vlad chuckled in response, grinning at the nickname. There was one point in time he would have detested such a nickname, and let alone one from the fenton boy. The nickname seemed cute, almost like a pet nickname to the silver haired halfa. He hadn’t had hardly anyone that had given him one, and thus he welcomed it.  
Danny turned and glanced out the window and the city passing by. Buildings and apartments flittered by. Surroundings that the boy had become so familiar with passed by as they headed out of town. The buildings became fewer and fewer, until it was just farmland. The boy hadn’t been out of the city much, and thus appreciated the vast greenery underneath the hot sun. Deep green hills spread out for endless miles as though it continued forever. The only structures were a few farmhouses and barns that sat in the distance, complete with animals that looked like specs on the horizon. The young halfa took in the sights, and cherished what he had of them, almost relieved to be away from the city.  
“So, Vlad.” He began taking his eyes off the window, and turning to the other man.  
“Yes, Daniel?”  
“Are we going to be stopping anywhere?”  
“We’ve been on the road for an hour.” Vlad pointed out, amusement flickering in his eyes.  
“I have to. Um. Use the restroom.” Danny said, stumbling over his words in embarrassment.  
“I suppose we can make a point to stop somewhere.” Vlad said, shrugging, and leaning forward to talk to the driver. Danny turned his attention back to the scenery, feeling himself grow rather tired. He felt exhaustion slipping in and blackness surrounded him.  
“Danny, we’re here.” Vlad spoke, shaking the boy. Danny sat up, blinking his drowsiness from his blue eyes. He glanced out the window, the hills replaced by a 7 eleven.  
“Thanks Vlad! But Ill be, uh, right back.” Danny said, smiling hopefully as he climbs out of the limo and jogs to the family bathroom from the outside. He knocked on the hard, paint chipped door as a precaution before entering. Danny snapped the lock and turned, the bathroom filthy, as though it hadn’t been cleaned in a long time. Cobwebs littered the corners, and the baby changing station was hanging from the wall by one side. The toilet was the only sanitary thing in that room, and yet it still looked cracked and aged. Thankfully, there was a sink and a mirror. The raven haired boy strided over to it, surveying the handles. He wasn’t quite sure if he even wanted to touch it, but did anyway. He turned the squeaky handle, the faucet making a clunking noise before allowing cool water through the tap. The water looked clean, and so danny placed his hands under the water. He splashed the cool water onto his face, sighing. The boy used his shirt to dry his face before turning off the water. The mirror that hung above the sink had a crack through it, but was surprisingly clean as though it had just been wiped down. Danny stared at his reflection and frowned. He peered at the shape and turned his head so his cheek was more revealed. He frowned, his hands finding the hem of his hoodie. He pulled the cloth up and over his head, not letting the material fall to the filthy floor. He glanced from the mirror down to the thick, black, tight material clenched around his ribcage. He had gotten his binder over 3 years ago, and the material was now showing its age. It was barely doing its job at concealing the lumps on his chest. Thankfully, he had a multitude of hoodies to hide it. The boy sighed and frowned, looking up to glare at his reflection. One day. One day. He thought to himself as he pulled his hoodie back on and pushed out of the bathroom, smiling the silver haired halfa to greet him at the limo.  
One day.


End file.
